


Forgotten

by Sydney_Hafler



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9230234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydney_Hafler/pseuds/Sydney_Hafler





	

I awoke with a start, feeling the coolness of the empty space next to me. I couldn't help but feel panicked. Chris didn't normally do this. He was the sweetest, kindest, most loving person I knew. Trying to push any bad thoughts out of my head, I climbed out of bed and threw on a robe. "Chris?" I called as I made my way down the stairs. No reply. I began to walk a little faster. At the bottom of the stairs I heard faint arguing and I released the breath I didn't know I was holding. I followed the sound to the office, where I saw Chris on the phone, back towards me. I silently approached him from behind and wrapped my arms around his waist. I was only 5'5, so it was the perfect height. Chris jumped a bit at my touch, but immediately went lax when he saw me. He mumbled a quick excuse to the man on the phone before turning around so he could fully embrace me. "What was that about?" I asked when I noticed that he was very obviously stressed. He sighed. "I signed a contract a few months ago and now they want my help working on another movie." "That's great, babe." I said, not understanding what was wrong. He shook his head. "What they want me to do requires a lot of time and effort and I'm not sure I'm the man for the job." I pulled back to look him in the eyes. His sad, pained eyes. "How about, I go make us breakfast while you call that man back and work this out?" He smiled. "You're the best." He said before bending down to kiss me. 

I made a quick breakfast, then put it on a tray to carry to him in the office. I knocked lightly on the glass door and he smiled and motioned for me to come in. I put the tray on the desk and went behind where he was sitting to rub gentle circles on his shoulders. I felt him begin to relax under my touch. After a few minutes, I heard the man on the phone tell Chris that he would send him the documents and hung up. Chris set his phone down on the desk and rubbed his face with his hands. "Any luck?" I asked gently as he reached down and picked up the fork I had set on the tray. He shook his head. "My lawyer says that because I signed the contract I have to do this." I took another bite before stopping and turning towards me. "Thank you for this." He said, seeming appalled that he had forgotten I just made him breakfast. I laughed softly. "No problem." I replied, before quickly adding, "Is there anything I can do to help?" He shook his head, miserably. "I'm really sorry, but I'm going to be working all day. I think we're going to need to cancel the dinner reservations." I tried to hide the disappointment that I knew was in my eyes. "It's okay, sweetheart. I understand." He smiled, small and weak. I leaned in and gently kissed his forehead. "Just get done what you need to, okay. Don't worry about me." He nodded, rubbing his eyes once more. With that I left him to work, only checking in every few hours to see how he was doing. He didn't come to bed until after 1 am that night.

The next day was the same thing. Working all day, then not coming to bed until late, then leaving before I even woke up. I wasn't to worried, though. I understood this was tough on him and tried to occupy myself with other things. After a week though, I became scared. I knew Chris hadn't slept in well over 2 days and he was still working. He barely even acknowledged my presence these days. Two and a half weeks in I was more than a little scared. He was still working, and he hadn't been outside in what seemed like forever. The office didn't have windows, and he wasn't talking much, that of which wasn't on the phone, anymore. I almost laughed when I realized how alike he was to Tony Stark. He needed help. And realizing that about Tony Stark, gave me a brilliant idea who to call. 

"Hello?" Came a hoarse voice on the other end of the line. I took a deep breath. "Hi, Robert, it's Sydney. Chris's girlfriend." I heard Robert Downey Jr. stretch as he must have rose to a sitting position in his bed. "I remember you. Something I can do for you, Sydney?" I sighed. "Yes, actually. I'm sorry to wake you, I know the time zones are different. But it's rather urgent." "What's wrong?" He asked, seaming legitimately concerned. I sighed again and began to explain the situation. "He's just like Tony." I concluded, letting a tear slip from my eye. "I don't know what to do." Robert cleared his throat. "What you need to do is take him out. Remind him that there's life, other than work, and that should help him a lot." I smiled, dumbly, in the empty room. Why hadn't I thought of that? "That's brilliant. Thank you, so much." Through the line I could feel him smile. "Anything for you. Do you have any paper around?" I stood up and found a pad of post-it notes on the counter. "Yeah I have some right here. Why?" "I'm going to give you my other number. I use that phone more often." He then proceeded to give me his number and after a quick goodbye, hung up. I stared at the number for a moment longer before putting it in my purse getting up to get ready for dinner.

I knocked softly on the office door, wearing a beautiful red dress. Chris didn't even look up. I sighed, opening the door. "Chris?" I said loud enough to be heard, but still nothing. I wanted to cry. Chris was so consumed by his work. I walked forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. He jumped. "Sydney? When did you get here?" I waited while he looked me up and down and seemed to realize why I was there. "Baby, I can't leave. I have to finish this." "No." I said, stern and trying to suppress any tears. "You haven't left this room in a week, much less spent any time with me. We are going out." He sighed. It was evident he felt bad. "Okay. Just give me a minute to change, okay?" I nodded smiling. Twenty minutes later we were on our way to his favorite restaurant.

 

The night started out promising. Chris looked amazing in his suit as we made our way out of the house, towards the garage. Then things went bad. The second the car started he got a call from his agent, wanting to talk about the new movie. The call lasted all through dinner, even when I tried to convince him to hang up. It was a little bit of a walk back to the car so after the call was finished, I figured we could have a nice stroll down the street. As he was crossing the road he got another call. And that's when the car came.

 

 

Chris was startled by a hand suddenly slamming the lid of his laptop down hard enough that it cracked. He looked up. "ROBERT? WHAT THE FUCK?" Robert just glared at him, breathing heavily. "CHRIS, WHERE'S SYDNEY?" Robert screamed back, equally pissed. Chris took a second to think, coming down from anger (he could just buy another computer) and turned embarrassed. "I don't know. I've been busy, okay." He said defensively. Robert was basically fuming. "SYDNEY'S IN THE FUCKING HOSPITAL CHRIS! YESTERDAY SHE TOOK YOU OUT TO DINNER TO GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THIS WORK SHIT. YOU TALKED ON THE PHONE THE WHOLE FUCKING TIME. AFTER DINNER YOU GOT ANOTHER CALL WHILE CROSSING THE STREET. A CAR WAS COMING STRAIGHT FOR YOU SO SYDNEY SHOVED YOU OUT OF THE WAY. YOU DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE! YOU JUST GOT IN YOUR CAR AND DROVE AWAY WHILE SHE LAID IN THE STREET, DYING." Chris was on the verge of tears. "Oh my god. Is she alright?" He asked, a single tear falling down his cheek. "I'M NOT FINISHED. "Robert continued screaming. "AFTER YOU LEFT SHE LAID THERE FOR THREE HOURS UNTIL SOMEONE FOUND HER! THE STREET CAMS CAUGHT EVERYTHING, CHRIS! THREE FUCKING HOURS! THE HOSPITAL CALLED YOU FIVE TIMES! SYDNEY HAD MY NUMBER ON HER, THANK GOD" Chris couldn't take it anymore. "Dammit Robert, IS SHE ALRIGHT?" Robert suddenly looked about to cry as well. He sighed, calming down. "She hasn't woken up yet." He replied quietly. Chris was already grabbing his coat. He looked up at Robert. "Take me to the hospital."

 

The door to the room burst open with such intensity that it woke poor Anthony from his nap. Chris ran in, slowing to a stop as he saw his girlfriend in the bed. She was pale and hooked up to a bunch of different machines. She couldn't even breathe on her own. Walking with purpose he dropped to his knees by the side of the bed and began sobbing. Robert walked in a few seconds later, out of breath. He shared a glance with the other two actors into the room, Sebastian Stan and Anthony Mackie. After receiving the news Robert had called them to come with him to Boston. They waited at the hospital while Robert went to get Chris. They turned back to Chris, who was still shaking vigorously by the side of the bed. Sebastian sighed and rose from his seat. He walked over to Chris and gingerly placed a hand on his shoulder. Chris was the first to speak. "What have I done, Seb?" He asked, eyes never leaving Sydney.


End file.
